User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1, Episode 8 Summary
EPISODE 8: The All Star Ball After Zipitor's Elimination, the queens walk back into the Werkroom and they see Zipitor's lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Bye ladies, you were all so sweet... well some of you:/ xx". Rosebud wipes down the mirror and all the queens go and relax around the lounge. Armani decides to ask Gia how she feels about Armani winning and her nearly being in the bottom. Gia replies while rolling her eyes, saying "Gurl congrats to you, I'm just trying to focus on me". Armani says she would have picked Gia's lipstick if she was in the bottom. All the other girls all say "OOOOH". Gia snaps back and say "Well guess what bitch, if you're in thr bottom next week, you're going". The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next main challenge which will be to create 3 sickening looks for the All Star Ball. Gia, Rosebud and Armani get excited while Bronzation and The Predator get nervous. Jake also reveals the catergorys for the ball will be Best of the Best Drag. The looks need to be immaculate and absolutely perfect. They will be given an extra day to complete these looks too. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the queens begin! In the Werkroom, tensions are high, dicks are erect and the sewing machines are sewing. Gia and The Predator work together, Armani, Rosebud and Bronzation work close together. Gia says to The Predator that she's kinda annoyed becuase of what Armani said yesterday. The Predator says that she needs to ignore Armani and focus on herself. Gia replies saying, "Thank you, I'm trying". Across the room Armani, Rosebud and Bronzation all chat about the season so far. Rosebud asks who they think could possibly win as this stage. Bronzation says that Gia has a really strong chance because she has the best track record while Rosebud is a possibility. Armani agrees but says that Gia kinda needs to go. The others don't agree about that. They think that Gia has been slaying and is the frontrunner at this stage. As the day goes by, the queens keep going on their looks. Gia is making a huge gown that has tulle at the top, a massive train and a velvet material in a cool grey colour. Rosebud is making a fur coat with that just screams Mary J. Blige. Rosebud and Bronzation notice that Armani keeps talking about how she's going to eliminate Gia. Bronzation asks her to focus on her looks and just worry about that later. On the Mainstage Guest Judges include Katy Perry and MizKizzie. Category is...''Best of the Best Drag. First up Rosebud, she serves a stunning pastel catsuit that has white roses on it. She has on a big blonde wig to compliment the look. Her mug is beat and she has on a red lip. Her second look is a stunning fur coat that goes down to her feet. She also has on a pantsuit underneath to add to the look. Finally, her last look is an immaculate tulle gown that's hot pink. She's got on a long light blue wig to compliment the look. Up next The Predator, she serves a spooky look that kinda ripped and messy. She has blood all over her face and hair. Her second look is a tightly cinched gown that is a dull orange colour. Her makeup is flawless and beat. The gown goes down past her feet. Lastly, she serves a cosplay look. A pantsuit with plastic neon orange cape behind. Her hair is slicked back and she has a belt of weapons. She also has on heavy duty boot heels. Up next, Bronzation, she serves a business women outfit. Blue and white. Her hair is a reddish brown colour to compliment her outfit. Her second look is a purple leotard with leggings. It has some stones on it and she's wearing flats. Lastly, she serves a texas rodeo look. She has on ripped jeans, a checked shirt that's tied up and a straw hat. Her makeup is very dramatic and crazy. She is also chewing on straw to sell the look more. Up next, Gia Martini, she serves a beautiful wedding gown. It's white with splatters of pastel pain on it. Her body also has paint on it. She's wearing a long flowing ashy silver wig and smokey makeup. Her second look is a latex tuxedo. Very androgynous. She has on a pussy cat wig and a cute pair of high heels. Lastly, she serves a stunning flower print bikini with a tulle cloth. She's also carrying a beach towel, an umbrella and a picnic basket to add to the look. Lastly, Armani Nicole she serves a white nightgown type look, she also has on her hijab. Her makeup is beat and flawless. Her second look is the same thing but in a different shape and a neon yellow colour. It's ripped and there are holes at the seams. Lastly, she serves a basic gold leotard with a masquerade mask. She has on a black wig to add to the look. Instead of high heels she's massive flats. After the runway, critiques begin. Rosebud is applauded for serving such elegance and moving the fashion game tonight. Each look of hers is highly praised. The judges especially love her fur coat. Saying it's very 90's. The Predator is told that her first look wasn't even a hot mess, it was an ugly mess. They question if that was her best drag. They do however like her last look. The details and the weapon belt are complimented. The colour of her gown is critiqued too. Bronzation is told by the judges that they weren't expecting alot from her. They read her last look to filth with them saying that it wasn't runway worthy. Her first look is liked though. The brown wig went well with the blue business women skirt. They also read her purple leotard saying it's basic. Gia is heavily praised for all three of her looks. Her wedding gown was just beautiful and immaculate. Katy Perry even says it was probably the best gown here tonight. Her latex tuxedo is praised heavily aswell. They say it was so creative and stunning. Her bikini is also loved too. The accesories she added was genuis and really creative to think of. Lastly, the judges tell Armani how underwhelmed with her they are tonight. None of her looks really impressed the judges at all. Her first two looks were pretty much the same. She is also told that it was a choice to walk down the runway with a leotard. After critiques, Jake announces that Gia Martini and Rosebud are the Top 2 All Stars of the Week. While Armani Nicole, Bronzation and The Predator are the Bottom 3. The queens then leave the stage into the Werkroom to deliberate. During deliberation the Top 2 all take their turns talking with the Bottom queens. While Rosebud and Armani chat, Armani expresses her concern that if Gia wins, she will send her home. Rosebud thinks the same as well. Gia and Predator chat and they continue their bond of sticking together. Meaning Gia won't send Predator home. They all enjoy their cocktails then head back to the Mainstage. Back on the Mainstage. The Top 2 All Stars lipsync to "Never Really Over" by Katy Perry. Both queens pose sexy with their bodies at the start of the song. When they get to the chorous, they become high energy and really make the judges go wild. Both queens throw in some high kicks and splits. Gia pulls some hilarious faces that makes a few judges fall out of their seats. After the lipsync, Gia is declared the winner, Rosebud is Safe. Gia reveals she picked Armani's lipstick. Armani is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. '''4 Queens Remain' Category:Blog posts